1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer feedthrough capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
A known multilayer feedthrough capacitor array of this type is a capacitor array in which a plurality of signal internal electrodes and a plurality of ground internal electrodes are laminated through insulator layers to form a plurality of capacitors along the laminate direction (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-97291). In such a multilayer feedthrough capacitor array, the plurality of ground internal electrodes are connected to one terminal electrode, and connected to the ground via the terminal electrode.